


The Legend of Zelda: Link's awkward adventure through Hyrule

by barryc10



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Nudity, Public Nudity, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is supposed to be the hero of Hyrule.  The only problem is, he's a lazy klutz.  In between saving the people, Link gets into all sorts of trouble.  Will he be able to save Hyrule?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of my Legend of Zelda/Pokemon work on Fanfiction.net, taking out all aspects of Pokemon. A warning, before you read: I will be stretching Plot Armor as much as I can, as in this story, Link will die many, many times.

The Great Deku Tree was in distress as a man in shadow fled the forest, leaving behind a dangerous arachnid to burrow within the great tree. He know that, after that evil man's visit, his time was limited. With that in mind, once the man left, he called for Navi, his trusted fairy companion.

"Navi, listen to me, as my time grows short. You must awaken Link, and bring him to me." He instructed.

"Why him?! Have you seen the boy? He's such a klutz!" Navi complained.

"That is why you must guide him. Now, there is no more time for complaints. Bring him here at once." The Deku tree ordered.

"Yes, Great Deku Tree." Navi flew off in search of Link's house, flying through the clearing. Upon finding it, she flew right at it, slamming into a wooden fence that had no reason to exist. "Ow! Stupid pointless fence." She flew through one of the holes in the fence and into his house, where she found Link sleeping. She flew up to him and tried to wake him up. "Come on, you lazy boy! This is no time to be sleeping!" Link slowly woke up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Huh?" He asked groggily. "Was someone speaking?" He looked at Navi and his eyes widened. "Awesome! My own fairy partner at last! Take that, Mido! Haha!" He reached out for Navi, who deftly flew out of reach.

"Hey! There's something more important going on than that! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, and you have to go see him!" The fairy explained.

"The Great Deku Tree summoned me?! All right! Let's go!" He jumped out of bed, not realizing where he was going or that he was naked, and ran into the wall.

"Ugh! I knew this was a bad idea. Not only is he a klutz, but a streaker, too!" She flew to his clothes. "Come on, you little streaker, get dressed." She threw the outfit over his now prone form. A few minutes of ruffling clothes later, and Link was presentable. "I'll show you where to go." Navi flew off, with Link following. instead of climbing down the ladder, though, he jumped over the railing, landing hard and grunting as pain shot through him. "Ooh.. that'll leave a mark."

Link slowly got back to his feet, and was surprised that his bones weren't broken. It was at this point that Saria ran up to him. "Are you okay? That was a nasty fall." She looked a him in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Link grinned as he spoke. "Guess what? I finally have my own fairy partner! And I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree!"

Saria gasped. "That's wonderful! Maybe now Mido will lay off you now." She smiled. "The Great Deku Tree summoned you? That amazing. Rarely is any of us summoned by him. Maybe he's giving you a gift!"

Link shrugged. "I don't know, but I shouldn't keep him waiting." With that, Link followed Navi again, but when he reached the entrance to the grotto, he found Mido there, as usual.

"Where you going, Mr. No-Fairy?" Mido jeered.

"I'm going to see the Great Deku Tree! He summoned me!" Link declared.

"Why would he summon you and not me?" Mido then noticed Navi. "No way! You have a fairy?!" He sneered. "Well, no matter. I'm not letting you through!"

"What?! Why not?" Link asked heatedly.

"Strange things are growing past here. If you don't have a sword and shield to protect yourself, you'll be eaten up. So until you find a sword and shield, you can't pass." Mido explained.

"Oh, yeah? And where am I supposed to find them?" Link challenged.

"The shop sells Deku shields for 40 Rupees each, so that's easy. There's only one sword here, though. I suppose you can use it, if you can get through the challenge in the grotto we store it." Mido then laughed. "For someone like you, it'll take a few years, though."

Link growled and walked off, heading for the training grotto. After crawling through the hole, he could here something rolling. Heading in that direction, Link found a single boulder rolling around a square path. He swallowed nervously and ran at the wrong time, getting crushed under the boulder. ( **Death count: 1** )

Link woke up in a daze, a few feet from the square. He looked at Navi. "What happened?"

Navi sighed. "You died." She shook her head.

"How am I here, then?" Link asked.

"You're special. Don't question it."

Link sighed and tried again, this time making it halfway before he was spattered across the grotto. ( **Death count: 2** )

It took several more tries to get all the way through. ( **Death Count: 6** )

"All right! Now to get the sword!" Link opened the chest and grabbed the Kokiri's Sword. He then made it back in one piece, exiting the grotto. "Man, that was tough. Now for the shield."

"Mido said Deku Shields were 40 Rupees apiece, so unless you have 40 rupees on you, you'd best look around." Navi said. Link checked his wallet and frowned.

"I only have 15 Rupees. That means I need to get 25 more to buy a Deku Shield." He sighed and got searched. It took him several hours to find enough, at which point the sun was setting.

"You better hurry. It'll be harder to see at night." Navi explained. Link nodded and went to the shop, buying the Deku Shield before heading to the Great Deku Tree's Grotto entrance.

"Well, I suppose you can go through, but a whip is still a whip, huh. Be careful not to be killed in there." Mido chuckled as he moved aside. Link walked past and made his way through. Halfway through, he saw why Mido was blocking the way: Three rotting Deku Babas were standing erect, snapping their jaws and swaying.

"Watch out! Those are Deku Babas! They're stalks are partly rotten, so they can only stand erect and sway, but their thorns are dangerous. One cut will inject you with a deadly toxin." Navi warned. Link nodded and unsheathed his sword. He approached one and cut it in half. The top half flew off and stabbed into the ground, turning into a Deku Stick, while the bottom half whithered and shrunk back into the leaves. LInk repeated the process with the other babas before grabbing the Deku Sticks and moving on. He eventually reached the Great Deku Tree.

"Navi, you have returned." The tree said. "Link, I have called you here for a very important task. I know you've been having nightmares. The current of evil is moving, and has been felt by those sensitive to it, such as you. My task for you is not a small one. I have been cursed. I require you to go inside me and destroy the curse." He explained.

Link swallowed nervously and nods. "I'll do it, Great Deku Tree. You can count on me."

"Excellent. Navi, you will join him. Give him advice if he asks. Link, listen to Navi's words of wisdom, for they can help you." He opened his mouth wide and Link walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Link looked around and was amazed at what he saw. He could barely believe that the Great Deku Tree was this big. He walked to the center of the bottom floor, and was surprised when the ground seemed to give for a bit. He looked down and was amazed at what he saw. After some time admiring the view, Link moved on, heading to the ladder he saw. Climbing up, he made his way along the ledge until he reached some vines. Figuring he had to go further up, he started climbing, not noticing the Skullwalltullas on the vines. One of the spiders noticed Link and charged at him, biting him and causing him to fall.

"Ow! Stupid spider." Link got up and went a different way, to the door at the end of the ledge. While he was walking, he started feeling woozy before collapsing. ( **Death Count: 7** )

Link woke up in front of the vines and stood up. He started on his way again, making sure he had all of his gear. He went a different route annd got the slingshot from the next room, using the floating platform to make his way back. Upon reaching the vines again, Link took out the slingshot and shot each of the spiders, killing them before climbing up. Upon reaching the next floor, Link saw some Skulltillas hanging from threads.

Approaching a ledge, a Skulltilla dropped down to block his path before spinning to show its backside. LInk slashed at the underside, creating a deep gash and killing the spider. He then walked up to the edge and looked down. He then jumped and hit the web on the floor, falling through into the next room, falling hard into the water.

He continued to make his way through the dungeon, solving puzzle after puzzle until he reached the boss door. Entering it, he came to a dark room. Making his way through the hallway, he found a bigger room as a column fell into place, blocking the exit. He could hear scratching from somewhere and looked around.

"Navi, where's that scratching coming from?" He asked his companion.

Navi looked up. "Um, Link, there's a giant spider on the ceiling."

Link looked up just as the spider faced him and they looked at each other before the spider dropped down and reeared up menacingly.

( **Parasitic arachnid, Gohma** )

Link got ready to fight as it lunged, but he was a bit too slow and was grabbed by the leg. A fang pierced the limb, injecting venom before flinging him away.

"Link!" Navi flew to him and could only watch as he struggled to stand before he ultimately collapsed. ( **Death Count: 8** )

Link soon appeared in a different part of the room as his old body faded. "Any idea why this happens?" Link looked to Navi.

Navi shrugged. "I think it's divine protection."

Link frowned as he got ready to fight Gohma again. "This'll be tough." He started watching for a weakness. "Navi, any clues?"

Navi looked at Gohma. "Try aiming for her eye."

Link nods and gets his slingshot out before approaching her. She reared up, ready to strike as Link readied a Deku Nut, aimed, and shot it into her eye, causing her to cry out and collapse. ink then drew his sword and slashed at her eye, cleaving it in two and causing a mortal injury as blood flew out.

Gohma shrieked as she died, burning away as the magic controlling her destroyed her. In her place was a special stone.

"Link! That's a Heart Container! It'll increase your durability in battle!" Navi exclaimed as Link picked it up. "You'll also find Heart Pieces across Hyrule. Heart Pieces are fragmented Heart Containers, and every four Heart Pieces will increase your durability. However, some enemies can kill you no matter how durable you are, so be careful."

Link nods as a portal appeared, causing Navi to gasp. "Link, that's an exit portal! Exit portals only appear if the dungeon's Boss is defeated! Let's go!" Link stepped into the portal and was transported to outside of the Deku Tree.

"Well done, Link and Navi. You have defeated the creature inside me and broken the curse. But I fear it is too late for me." Link and Navi gasped. "Yes. I will die, but do not grieve for me, as I have planted a seed to continue the line of Great Deku Trees. In time, the seed will sprout and grow into my replacement.

"However, before I pass, I have a little more to tell you. Please listen to my final tale." Link nods. as the Great Deku Tree coughs. "The curse placed upon me was cast by a dark man from the desert. He came to me for my jewel, the Kokiri's Emerald. I, of course, refused him. IN his anger, he cast the death curse on me.

"Now, to understand his motives, you must understand our world's history. Once, a long time ago, Hyrule was a land of chaos. However, three golden goddesses descended on the chaos and shaped it. Din, the Goddess of Power, used her arms to shape the land and create the red earth. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, created the laws of the land. Farore, the Goddess of Courage, created all the creatures that would uphold the law.

"Their tasks completed, the three goddesses left the land, leaving behind three sacred triangles: the Triforce. They tasked a lower goddess, Hylia, to protect the creatures and the land. No one knows what became of that goddess. All that is known is that the lake to the south was named after her.

"Now, please, Link. Take the Kokiri's Emerald and head to Hyrule Castle. There, you shall meet the princess of destiny, Zelda. She can surely help you on your quest." He focused his remaining strength and bestowed upon Link the emerald. "Navi, protect Link. And Link, protect Navi." He coughed again and groaned. "Good luck... and good... bye." With that, he withered and grayed, the last of his leaves falling off.

"Link, let's head to Hyrule Castle." Link nodded and left. "Thank you for everything, Great Deku Tree. Good-bye."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter. I hope it's a good enough start.


End file.
